castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Altar
The Heroes Altar is a building where you can hire Heroes, upgrade their Star Level and Skill level, roll for a new Talent and lock a hero. It offers 20 slots for Heroes, additional slots can be purchased for 50 Gems each, or unlocked by a Slot card, that you can buy for 250 merits in the warehouse, the maximum number of slots is 80.Building level up reduces Hero revival times and increases the building's hitpoints. This building is unlocked at Town Hall level 3 and is purchased from the Shop. Upgrading Heroes Heroes can be upgraded on a certain levels using their current level status, skills and talents. Here are some details on how to upgrade heroes. By Level The Star level can be increased by entering the Heroes Altar, selecting the Hero you want to upgrade and then clicking on the "Upgrade" Button (only visible after a hero reaches its max level). By Skills The Skill level can be increased by entering the Heroes Altar, selecting the Hero you want to upgrade and then clicking on the "''Consume"'' Button. After that, you can sacrifice other Heroes to increase the skill level of the selected Hero. A sacrifice cannot be undone once it is confirmed. Heroes' skills can also be upgraded by means of consuming Essence which is equivalent of the sacrifice heroes. By Talent The Talent can be change by entering the Heroes Altar, selecting the Hero you want a new Talent for and then clicking on the "change" Button. The player can then decide to take the new Talent or keep the old Talent by pressing "Replace" button. If the player doesn't like the Talent given. A "Re-Roll" button is given on the right side of "Change" button. Each Re-roll costs 300 gems or free by using a Talent Refresh Card 25px. 80px|right You can also use another options on which you can easily get a 5/5 (5/8) talents in an instant by purchasing Talent Chest using Fame . By doing this you will easily get a 5/8 talent that was easy to upgrade with assurance of high level. Note: Talent acquired can be held and placed on any hero. Once a player rolls a talents and plans to save it for another hero, the talent rolled can be held until it is placed on a new hero to replace its current talent. This means that you can save a talent that was recently rolled and place it on any hero within your Heroes Altar. Though once the talent is used it cannot be placed on any other hero. You will have to roll a different talent. Level Hero Level by Exp Books The Experience Books can be consumed in the Hero Altar. A button, Earn EXP is available on the far right when you select the Hero Altar building. A window titled Tactics Academy appears when you click on the button. In the same way that sacrifices and other heroes are consumed, Experience is also consumed. The Lock button is used to prevent a hero from being accidentally consumed by another hero. Locked heroes have this image of a lock in Hero Altar . * Completing an upgrade while a hero is reviving does not speed its revival. Icons Click Heroes Altar and you will find 5 Icons which commonly shown in the screen. These Icons are Info, Level Up, Enter, Earn EXP and Crests. Below are the following details of information regarding the Icons: *'Info' - an Icons that states information and details upon Heroes Altar. *'Level Up' - gives you an option to upgrade your Hero Altar. *'Enter' - is the entrance to Heroes Altar. It is the gate to see all the sets of heroes hired. *'Earn EXP' - is an entrance to Tactics Academy where you can upgrade your heroes by using experience books gained from Quest Board. Part this tab is to gain experience skills by consuming a sacrifice heroes and Essence. *'Crests' - is recently added tab on Heroes Altar for Inscribing and Combining crests. This Additional tab serves as the gateway upon inscription to combine and activate new talent for the hero. In addition from the last update of Crest tab, the tabs adds the Forge Crest tab where 2 different crest with the same levels can be combined to form a new different crest with same level. Example: level 1 scorch crest forged with level 1 sprint, randomly the crest will form a new crest which is same level as level 1 revitalize or any possible crest given. Hiring Heroes Heroes can be purchased and upgraded in the Heroes Altar. You can buy a Hero four ways, using different resources: * 150px|rightHonor Badges ' : ''Gambling, gives a high chance to receive a Slime or Ordinary Hero.There is also a small chance that you can get an Elite Hero and an extremely low (nearly zero) chance of getting a Legendary Hero. * 150px|rightGems : Gambling, the 'real' numbers are only known by IGG, however a study suggests that a gem roll gives the player a 5% chance to receive a Legendary Hero, a 60% chance to receive an Elite Hero, a 10% chance to receive an Ordinary Hero, and finally a 25% chance the receive a sacrifice hero (with a 15% chance of a Gelatinous Champion and 85% chance of Crystal Ooze). The data also suggests that when receiving a Legendary Hero, the chance of it being a gem roll only hero (i.e. Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid, Aries, Vlad Dracula) are smaller than of it being a shardable hero, however there is not enough data available for this to be statistically proven. http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=118749&extra=page%3D1 Each roll adds 3 Fame per hero hired. * 150px|rightShards : Selection, you can choose which hero you wish to acquire by purchasing it. * 170px|rightHero Cards: Gambling, gives a random hero for each type of Hero Cards. Hero Cards can be obtained by purchasing with Merits through Warehouse or by opening Storm Mesa Chests from Team Dungeons. There are 3 kinds of Hero Cards that are based upon the types. These are '''Hero Card (Green color that hires random Ordinary heroes) Elite Hero Card (Blue color that hires random Elite heroes) and Legendary Hero Card (Purple color that hires random Legendary Heroes). The other type of Hero Cards which is Sacrifice Card (Brown color that hires random Sacrifice Heroes) are considered as sacrifices or Skill experience card. Hiring Mode Upon entering Heroes altar, players may find 3 different ways of Hiring Heroes. Hire with Gems, Hire with Shards, and Hire with Honor Badges. A new Icon has been added where Hiring Mode has been optimized. ‘Item Mode’ has been added to the Heroes Altar, with a new button to let you switch between Hero Mode and Item Mode. By default, you’ll be in Hero Mode when entering the game. Tap the button to switch to Item Mode. When switching between modes, a pop-up message will appear to confirm the change. The icon and colors will also change to reflect the corresponding mode. In Item Mode, everything hired from the three hiring methods will be stored in the Warehouse as items. Hero Mode: Like before, hired Heroes will be stored in the Heroes Altar. Item Mode: Hired Heroes will be converted into Hero Cards, while Sacrifice Heroes will be converted into their respective Essences. They will all be stored in the Warehouse. You can check the Heroes and Essences you have hired in the Warehouse. A new tab has been added to Warehouse for easy viewing of Hero Cards. Essences can be found in the Consumable tab. There are also heroes that can't be obtained these ways. Spirit Mage and Minotaur Chieftain are rewards for purchasing specific amount of gems and Moltanica is reward from events. Revival Time The revival time is calculated in seconds by the following formula: * For heroes between lvl 1-39: Revive time = lvl * 10 * For heroes between lvl 40-200: Revive time = lvl * 15 * Each upgrade of heroes altar up to level 20 reduces the time by 3%, each upgrade 21-25 reduces the time by 2% For example: * lvl 100 hero takes 100 * 15 = 1500seconds / 60 = 25m to revive * If the heroes altar is level 10, then the time needed is reduced by 10 * 3% = 30% * That changes the revive time to 1500 seconds * 70% = 1050 seconds / 60 = 17m30s Statistics Tiers Category:Buildings Category:Attack Buildings Category:Heroes